End-User Created Content/TAB
The Abandoned Badlands is a series of new and overleveled bosses in their own arenas, with three difficulty levels which scale the whole map: "Leisure", "Difficult", and "Suicide" . Additionally there are new weapons, and a new chest type that only carries the new weapons designed by s260ex1. Farming is recommended. :Teleport point 7 'New Enemies:' The Abandoned Badlands features a number of new enemies with new, custom-made sprites (screenshots coming soon). Bubba - A Badass Bruiser type boss, wields a random weapon. Mega Steve - A Badass Bruiser type boss, wields a random weapon. Shags - A Lancer with modifications similar to Mad Mel's truck. Rod - A Bandit type boss, wields the custom AK47 assault rifle. Sideshow - Looks almost like a green Nine-Toes, wields the custom Sepulchre combat shotgun. The Jackal - An adult skag with armor similar to Pinky and Digit. 'New Weapons:' All weapons are randomly generated. SMG Hyperion Hierarchy - "Top of the food chain" *x5 Projectiles fired at the cost of 2 ammo. *-200% Accuracy. *-2% Damage. *-20% Magazine size. *Can only spawn with barrel1 and barrel2. Dahl Grizzly - "Strong and Long" *+15% Damage. *+10% Accuracy. *+20% Recoil Reduction. Jakobs Lariat - "LEVELED!" *+40% Damage. *Thumper style only. *+10% Critical hit damage. Combat Rifle S&S Cepheus - "When two gods live as one" *Orion style shock damage. *+15% Damage. *No negative -40% damage on accessory effect. Jakobs AK47 - "If it ain't a Jakobs I'd rather be dead" *Machine Gun with slight knockback *Low rate of fire. *Increased damage. Dahl Marine - "The deadliest weapon in the world is a Marine and his rifle" *+7% Damage. (Over Dahl Material 3, to a total of +17%) *+17% Accuracy. *-10% Fire Rate *+3 Mag. size. *+100% Critical hit damage. Shotgun S&S Sepulchre - "R.I.P." *7x Projectiles fired. *Combat Shotgun with a banana clip and high tech level. *Can spawn with elemental accessories. *Can spawn with the Crux accessory. Maliwan Cremator - "Everything Burns" *7x Projectiles fired. *Exactly like the Maliwan Plague, except fire element and causes procs on every inpact. *No negative -40% damage on accessory effect. Atlas Poseidon - "The institution of storms" *14x Projectiles fired. *+30% Damage. *+6% Accuracy. *-10% Rate of fire. *-15% Mag. size. *Health steal abbility when procing. Similar to the Aries revolver, except a shotgun. *Can only spawn with barrel2 due to its "Matador" based nature. Hyperion Blood - "It spills tonight....." *7x Projectiles fired. *+18% Damage. (Over Hyperion Material 3, to a total of +28%) *-10% Accuracy. *+20% Rate of fire. *+2 Mag. size. *+100% Critical hit damage. *+200% Melee damage. *Can spawn with the Butcher barrel. Revolver Torgue Jackal - "Jesus Christ is in Heaven now." *Long-barreled revolver similar to the Unforgiven without the critical hit bonus. Atlas Commandant - "For when you need a little somethin' extra" *Masher-style revolver that doesn't get the 7x projectile count from its accessory, but rather from the barrel. *Slightly increased damage. *Can not spawn with the masher accessory. *High tech. level enhancement. *No standard ammo regeneration. *Can spawn with the Equalizer body. Repeater Torgue Moderator - "Om nom nom nom!" *+30% Damage. (Received from the edited version of Torgue Material 3) *No negative -40% damage from accessory effect. *+10% Accuracy. *-10% Rate of fire *Shoots both the explosive and fire element with a high chance of a proc. *Can spawn with the Violator barrel. Maliwan Botox - "Imma' make you feel the toxic" - (appears to be a repeater with x4 corrosive damage. Yet to be confirmed) Rocket Launcher Tediore Bouncer - "The peace keeper" *Ammo regeneration. *-10% Rate of fire. S&S Taurus - "When the hunted becomes the hunter..." - (appears to be a high ammo capacity rocketlauncher that has a custom made exhaust fume) Sniper Rifle Maliwan Assassin - "One shot. One kill." *+12% Damage. (Over Atlas Material 3, to a total of +32%) *+10% Accuracy. *-20% Rate of fire. *+10% Reload Speed *Can have up to a max of 99.3 accuracy. *Always corrosive damage with 100% proc. chance. *Can spawn with the cyclops scope. Torgue Predator - "Wait and Bleed..." *+6% Damage. (Over Torgue Material 3, to a total of +36%) *+10% Accuracy. *+20% Rate of fire. *+40% Mag. size. *+360% critical hit damage. *+10% Health cap. increase. *Can spawn with the Cobra accessory. Vladof Dascnitle - "WTF To name you..." - (appears to be a semi-auto sniper with a high rate of fire. Yet to be confirmed) Jakobs Mammoth - "Jakobs; Sense [sic, recte Since] the dawn of time..." *High damage. *No scope. (Improper make. Itemcard states 1.8x zoom but due to no scope being present will revert into faultive FOV). *+280% Critical Hit Damage *Double critical hit statement (according to itemcard). *Can not spawn with any accessory. Support machinegun Vladof Revolt - "Breakin' Da Rulez" - (appears to be a MG with x4 incendiary damage) TEK22 Double Hierarchy.png|link=End-User Created Content AK47.png BA 43 sepulchre.png SPR10 Combustion Cremator.png The Jackal.png TD Ruthless Lariat.png TD2 Malevolent Grizzly.png GGN40x Pestilent Assassin.png AR520 Genocide Cepheus.png BA 630 C Crimson Blood.png HX 530.W Double Hierarchy.png ZX340A Pearl Poseidon.png LB570X Liquid Predator.png PPZ40J Liquid Mammoth.png AR5801 Punishing Marine.png Category:End-User Created Content Category:End-User Created Content